puking_gnome_pubfandomcom-20200213-history
Shapur Shaitan
Shapur Shatain '''is a merchant living in Pacisurbs. He deals mostly in magic items, potions and scrolls. He is the most frequent merchant visited by the Silent Guard and their trusted friend. It has been revelead that he is actually deeply connected to the Elemental Plane of Earth and the first person who puts Joulin Jogi to a test for gathering the elements. He is a potential love interest for Ignir Hartholz. '''Description Appearance Shapur is depicted as an attractive, 1.70 m tall, chocolate skinned man. He has middle-long black hair which usually ends in a bun. He wears a violet robe with golden adornments and pants with the same gold. A little mustache and goatee cover his face. His eyes are golden with piercings on his ear. When taking off his robes, he reveals insignia written in Terran, the language of earth elementals, inscribed on his back. Personality Shapur is a businessman by heart and therefore keeps a friendly and calm attitude. He seems to value customer service very high, offering goods and buying interesting items, even offering to appraise the items for free. While calm, he is also quick to act, as seen when there's a conflict in his shop he didn't hesitate to paralyse JoJo to keep the peace in his shop. He also seems to very comforting with a good heart, as seen when he hugged JoJo and gave her a warm speech. He is patient, keeping his tiefling intern around even when she is obviously annoying and insulting towards his customers. He was embarassed when Ignir reveals his homosexuality, indicating he is not very experienced in the matter of love. He shows some tendency to hustle, as seen when he immediately brought the Silent Guard to the Plane of Earth for the Test without even asking. While not usually expressing emotions, there have been situations where Shapur outright cried as a result of joy. Biography Background A lot of Shapur's past is unknown, though he seems to be hailing from the Elemental Plane of Earth or has ancestors which came from there. At some point in his past he settles in Pacisurbs, opens a shop and takes a Tiefling girl as an intern. He also takes responsibility for the Teleportation Network for Pacisurbs Life as merchant Shapur is a well-known merchant in Pacisurbs and is visited first when the Silent Guard wants to buy some gear and sell existing goods after defeating Butcher Hemsworth. He presents himself with a nice, but distant attitude, saying he doesn't give discounts since he's still a businessman. From that point forward, he is the most frequent merchant visited by the Silent Guard, since they build a good reputation with him. For the final confrontation with the Hag Coven, he even goes so far as giving them some items cheaper if they pay afterwards. The Test After the Hag Coven led by Theresa is defeated, the group visits Shapur again, to prepare for their journey to Thronberg. After he wants to try a new business strategy, getting the names of his customers, it's not until Joulin Jogi reveals her last name he acts weird. The Silent Guard is then teleported to the Elemental Plane of Earth where the first Elemetal Test happens. When the test is over, he summons inhabitants of the Plane and even the King of Earth Elementals himself so that he may grant JoJo a fraction of his power. He then reveals the horrible events that have transpired before Scheherazade Jogi met JoJo in the oread village, saying it was the Dragon Thordak who was responsible for Jogi's weakend state. He proceeds to comfort JoJo who is overwhelmed with that responsibility, saying "Dont shut yourself from your fate, just because you think you already know it". After the Metroid Terror Shapur greets the Silent Guard upon their arrival in Pacisurbs, explaining that it is him, who's responsible for the Teleportation Circles in Pacisurbs. After a bit of chit-chat, he is approached by JoJo to be introduced to the supposed "monster" which caused her pain for over five years. When it is revealed that it is indeed Aphnire Berethryl, he is suprised, since he knew Aphnire for quite some time. After Aphnire apologizes for his deeds, Shapur hugs the drow, even crying a bit, saying that Aphnire ended so many years of searching. He accompanies the Silent Guard in their way to Silentia with the Duergar and is even present for the festival. Relationships Silent Guard Shapur is a trusted friend of the Silent Guard and is indirectly responsible for their namesake. He is the single-most visited merchant by them so far and they keep a good relationship on a customer-businessman level. For JoJo he seems to take somewhat of a mentor role, ultimately showing her the gift which Scheherazade has bestowed upon her and even comforting her when the burden gets to big. He seems to have atleast somewhat mutual feelings for Ignir, when the latter reveals he's homosexual. Trivia * Shapur seems to be very powerful, as he was easily able to teleport the entire Silent Guard in the Earth Plane, casting a spell with high DC and even having a good standing with the Earth Elemental King. * He seems to be homosexual or atleast bisexual as seen when he was not flustered about Ignir * He has never fully revealed why he took the tiefling girl as intern. * He is responsible for the teleportation network in Pacisurbs. * As an inhabitant of the Earth Plane, he favors ribald and spicy food with low meat.